Fragments of the day after
by Firestarter
Summary: Meteors gone...


After approximately 18 minutes after Meteor's disappearance, an excited face appeared on peoples dormant satellite TV's. The people who weren't outside celebrating in the green after haze of the lifestream as it slowly faded away looked upon the television with mild interest.  
  
"This is reporter Michael Scott. Minutes earlier on the home continent Shin-Ra fired the Sister Ray into the sky. This destroyed Meteor! The planet in gratitude allowed everyone to touch the lifestream...."   
  
Static built up on the screen eventually eating up the screen like a disease. Gradually a black image phased in. A male voice over recording began speaking in a more restrained manner than Michael had. "An important broadcast will be transmitted in 24 hours, all citizens are advised to listen in and in the meantime celebrate."  
  
.....  
Records surviving from this time indicate that 9 months later the population jumped by 34%. It is unclear whether the broadcast affected these statistics.   
.....  
  
Reeve felt uncomfortable in his crumpled soiled suit and it showed. He was sitting in an office overlooking the Middle Sea. His constant fidgeting indicated his frustration. A black bald man in a blue suit ignored this when he walked in on his superior and coughed a "sir". "Yes Rude?" the former head of urban development asked. "The broadcast equipment is ready," said the rayban wearing man blandly as if commenting on the weather. Reeve sighed and got up and followed one of his new generals after a quick glance out of the window.   
  
Reeve composed himself before the dead cameras. He was sitting down behind a small table in a cramped room, awash with equipment and technicians. "What are the ratings at?" asked Reeve to the room. Someone called out "70% and rising". Reeve put on his best public service voice and said, "Begin broadcast".  
  
.....  
On every continent, people had crowded around bars and squares to watch the screens. True half of them were still drunk and the other half had hangovers, but everyone realised global broadcasts only happened when something important had to be said.   
.....  
  
"People of the world, this is acting President Reeve. Shin-Ra Inc has destroyed meteor. We are safe." A smile flickered on his face as the broadcast room cheered, as was probably happening around the world. The creator of Cait-Sith continued "However Shin-Ra and the planet has paid a terrible price for this. Experimental city Midgar has been destroyed and there are no survivors. General Heidegger, Chief Scientist Scarlet and President Rufus are dead. As the last remaining executive I am in charge."   
  
The executive shuffled some paper in front of him meaninglessly trying to order his thoughts. "We are now living in a new age and this is year 0 After Meteor." Reeve paused. The thought that he was rambling annoyed him. 'Why couldn't I give a speech like Rufus just once?' he silently asked. To the camera he frowned "We are now living in a more difficult time. Thanks to the lifestream all materia is now unusable and the Mako reactors have vanished. We are unable to have the standard of living that you are used to. This is the new Dark Age." Reeve flinched a little, wishing his words didn't make him sound like a drama queen, and ploughed on. "Based on this I have made some decisions. Junon is now the Shin-Ra capital. Outlaying provinces Wutai, Nibelhiem, Gongaga, Costa del Sol, Corel, Gold Saucer, Mideel and Icicle Inn are now free cities. Occupying troops are instructed to destroy all Shin-Ra property and return to the homelands using evacuation Alpha Theta procedures. After this broadcast, the company's satellite "Mk 1" will be destroyed. People of the planet, I wish you luck."   
  
The President signalled for the camera to stop and waved at Rude to come over. The blue suited president leaned to bald friends ear. "Tell Reno he can have this equipment for his porno's" he said with a smile, winking at the tall ex-Turk before wandering back to his office.   
  
.....  
Cloud leaned over and turned off the TV. AVALANCHE was sitting all around him. "At least now we can live normal lives" the blond said with a shrug.   
.....  
  
(AN: I really have no idea where this came from) 


End file.
